For Only Him
by Gaara's-Hina-Chan
Summary: "For him... I'll even go as far as training with Madara and joining the Akatsuki. For only him." Strong!Hinata, Hinata trained by Madara!
1. Chapter 1: The Betrothal

Hey everyone! This is my newest story! I know I'm no where near done with my others. But, hey i could help but writing this! My friend Aurora0914 requested me to write a Itahina, so that's what i'm doing. I love Itahina! ^^ Anyway...

Also THANK YOU to Aurora0914 for beta-ing for me! ^^

Summary

"For him... I'll even go as far as training with Madara and joining the Akatsuki. For only him." Dark&Strong!Hinata, Hinata trained by Madara!

It starts when they first kids. In future chapters to come their will be a few time skips!

-Ages for now-

Hinata-5

Itachi-10

Ok on with the story now Enjoy! ^^

-:-

"Otousan, w-where are w-we going?" Little five year old Hinata asked curiously. Her father had told her they were going somewhere and she was curious to where. Hiashi stayed silent for a while, but then he answered.

"We are going to the Uchiha, Hinata." Hiashi stated simply. They were still at the house. Hiashi and Hinata were sitting down lying in wait for her mother, his wife. Hinata only nodded. She did not want to face the consequences of annoying her father. Hinata 's mother walked in and nodded in greeting. Hiashi and Hinata stood up. Then they all made their way to the Uchiha compound.

-:-

"Itachi, when you come of age, you must get married." Fugaku stated a grim face in place. Itachi nodded, unsure of where his father was going with this. He was in his father's study. His father had called him here to discuss something.

"So, we have decided to get you betrothed." Itachi's eyes widened, but he didn't have any objections. As a clan heir, it was expected to marry someone for political reasons... But he didn't think it would have to be so soon!

"Otousan, it is too soon-" Itachi was cut off, mid-sentence. Fugaku shook his head in disagreement.

"Itachi, it isn't too soon. You are at the right age. Also, the girl you are to wed is a very sweet girl. She is also cute. Quite shy, but unique. Would you rather marry her, or would you rather Sasuke marry her? If you object, then Sasuke will marry her when he comes of age. I told her father that either one of my sons would be good." Itachi's eyes narrowed. He had his hands clenched at his sides. He did not want his brother's life to be ruined. He would want his brother to marry a girl of his choice. So hence he decided that he'll marry the girl when he turns eighteen.

"Alright Otousan, I have no objections." Fugaku smiled slightly and nodded. Itachi showed no emotion. The door opened and his mother entered.

"Fugaku, they have arrived." His mother, Mikoto said. Fugaku nodded and motioned for her to bring them to the guests. Itachi turned to face his father, as if waiting for an answer.

"You will see her now, she is a Hyuga." Itachi nodded understood why his father was so insistent upon this marriage. If they were to have a child, their child would be, in theory, very powerful. Possessing possibly both Byakugan and Sharingan. The sound of the door opening snapping him out of his thoughts.

He turned to see Hiashi Hyuga and his wife Haruka Hyuga. He observed a little girl peeking behind her father's leg. He looked her in the eye. She was about his brother's age. She adorned beautiful indigo hair. But what startled him the most was her eyes. Her eyes weren't like other Hyuga's. They were unique, with just a hint of lavender in them. She looked lost and confused.

He made a conclusion she didn't know about the agreement. They didn't tell her, or she wouldn't be confused as to why she was here.

Just like him, she was the heiress to her clan, and she had to bear all the responsibilities on her shoulders. He smiled slightly at her. She blushed and blinked, but smiled shyly at him, as well.

"Hinata, this is your betrothed, Uchiha Itachi. When you turn eighteen, you will marry him." Hiashi said sternly, his hard white eyes demanding obedience. Hinata's eyes widened in shock. She didn't think... they were making her get engaged... already! If she disagreed her father, he would not forgive her and hate her. She bleakly accepted her fate.

"Y-Yes, Otousan." She murmured softly. Hiashi nodded. Fugaku smiled and looked at the petite girl. Mikoto who was also there, smiled.

Itachi resisted a sigh, "Otousan, I will take my leave now. I shall resume my training." Fugaku nodded and Itachi walked out, going to the Uchiha's personal training ground.

"Hello there, Hinata-chan. I'm Uchiha Mikoto, Itachi's mother. It's a pleasure to meet you. You are five years old, correct?"

"H-Hello, Uchiha-sama. It's a p-pleasure to meet y-you, too. Y-yes, I am f-five." Hinata bowed. Mikoto smiled sweetly at her. She was a lovely girl. They couldn't have chosen a better match for Itachi. She would take good care of him.

"My youngest son is also the same age as you. Perhaps when you become a Genin, you two will be on the same team." She said. Hinata nodded smiling nervously.

"Hinata, I'm Fugaku, Itachi's father. I'm sure you two will get along well with each other. You seem like a very sweet girl." Fugaku told her.

"T-Thank you." Hinata thanked him. Fugaku simply nodded.

"Hinata, you may go now if you wish. Go and meet Itachi." Hinata bowed and left. Hiashi and Fugaku smirked. The betrothal was successful...

-:-

Hinata watched from a distance, Itachi's training. He was very strong, unlike her. A prodigy. Her father always said that she was weak and had no hope of becoming a strong shinobi. She wanted to prove to her father that she was not weak. That she could also become a shinobi. She wished she was as strong as Itachi.

Itachi resisted a sigh and stopped his training. "Hinata, you can come out now. Why are you hiding?" Hinata squeaked. He caught her! She was so embarrassed.

"U-Uchiha-sama I'm, sorry... I d-did not w-want to disturb you." Hinata looked down at her feet, her hair shadowing her eyes. Itachi sighed, he could see the pressure her father put on her. He did not like that. She was weak, she stuttered to much and had no confidence. Maybe he would, no, he needed to train her. He didn't want her to die in battle or on missions.

"You do not have to call me 'Uchiha-sama', Hinata. You are my betrothed, and it is in your right to call me Itachi. There is no need for the 'sama'." Hinata looked up at him, shocked. But she smiled, he was nice. And not how she expected him to be. From what she had heard, Itachi was the prodigy of the Uchiha clan. He was unbelievably strong for his age.

"H-Hai, Itachi...san." she stated as she brought her hands up and started poking her fingers together, a habit which she had yet to break. She did not know what to say!

"Anyway, I'm finished with my training. Do you...want me to show you around?" Hinata beamed at his offer. With a feeling that Hinata was going to be visiting him regularly, he decided that he would show her around. It wouldn't do for his fiancee to get lost. Hinata nodded and muttered a timid, "Ok..."

They started walking around at an even pace. Neither said anything nor tried to start a conversation with the other. The silence was becoming awfully awkward. So Itachi decided to be the one to break it. If he was going to marry her one day, he had to get to know her. Avoiding her wouldn't benefit him in any way.

"What is your favourite food?" Itachi calculated that it would be an ok starter. He didn't want to marry someone he barely knew.

"Ano..z-zenzai and cinnamon r-rolls. And y-yours?" She asked him, to be polite. Itachi seemed a little shocked that she asked him but he answered her anyway.

"Interesting, I like rice balls with seaweed, cabbage, and dango." Hinata smiled shyly at him. She was surprised he answered her.

"You l-like dango?" She asked, surprised that he liked sweets. He seemed like such a serious and untouchable person... but this showed that even he was human, too.

"Yes, it's the only type of sweet I like." She nodded. Itachi didn't say anything else.

"Itachi, do y-you have a b-brother?" She knew he did from what his mother told her. She didn't know his brother's name, though.

"Yes, he's your age. His name is Sasuke. Would you like to meet him?" Itachi asked her. Hinata nodded.

"Okay...w-where is he?" She stated and Itachi told her to follow him.

"He's probably training in the forest. Come, let's go." Hinata's eyes widened at the word forest.

"F-Forest?" Itachi nodded, sensing that she was worried. He decided against taking her.

"We do not have to go. He'll be here shortly. Do you have any siblings?" He asked her. He did not see anyone else with her parents but that didn't mean she didn't have any.

"T-thank you, Itachi. Yes, I h-have a sister. She w-was just b-born, not so l-long ago. And I h-have a cousin Neji-nii. But he's m-more of a b-brother to me, t-though." Hinata said. The tour had finished, as they both promptly sat themselves down on the grass

"I see." He stated, "you wish to become a ninja?" Hinata nodded smiling but then her smile started to fade.

"I do, but O-Otousan says I'm too w-w-weak." She stuttered out, holding back her tears.

"He said that?" Itachi asked her, a hint of anger in his voice. "Well then, let me train you." Hinata was shocked. Did she just hear right?

"You'll t-train me?" Hinata asked, confused. Itachi nodded.

"If you want to become a ninja you'll have to be strong. If you don't want to die on missions, that is. Since you are my betrothed, it is my duty to help you. So hence I'll train you. Tell your father." Hinata smiled brightly at him. She wanted to get stronger, and training with Itachi would benefit her greatly.

"Thank you, Itachi." Itachi remained silent. "When d-do we s-start training?"

"Tomorrow, I do not have any missions tomorrow. But if something comes up I'll inform you." He turned to look at her, Hinata nodded. Hinata's mother came to call her.

"Hinata, we are leaving now. Let's go. Say your farewells to Itachi now." Hinata nodded to her mother.

Hinata smiled at Itachi and hugged him. Itachi also blushed slightly. Did she just hug him? Hinata was also blushing. "Goodbye Itachi." And then she left.

-:-

Well here it is! I hope you liked it. Hinata will eventually start training with Madara, just like Obito. But not for a while. For now Hinata will train with Itachi. Like i said their is going to be time skips! ^^ Review please, until next time!

XxGaaras-Hina-ChanxX


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Sasuke

Happy new years everyone! A HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited this story! ^^ It means a lot to me. I would do reviews but I'm sure you want more chapter than anything right?

Again thank you Aurora0914 for beta-ing this for me! ^^

Also, there will be a lot of Sasuhina as well as some Gaahina and Obi/Tobihina in this story. Just thought I should let you all know.

Ages remain the same, enjoy!

-:-

Hinata was standing outside of the Uchiha compound. The lavender eyed, five year old was currently waiting for the former Uchiha heir, who was now her future husband. Since Itachi agreed to train her, she has been steadily progressing. They have been training for a total of two weeks now.

During Itachi's free time, he would either go to the Hyuga compound, or he would notify her to come there. The guard prohibited her from entering, so she was forced to wait outside.

Hinata was so caught up in her trail of thoughts that she hadn't noticed the figure that was approaching her.

"Oi! Who are you?" She looked up to see a boy of her age. He had black hair and onyx coloured eyes. She concluded that he was an Uchiha, as his appearance certainly suggested it.

Hinata realised that she hadn't replied to his question yet. "My n-name is Hinata H-Hyuga, and y-yours?" Itachi had mentioned having a younger sibling. Maybe this was him? Since she didn't know his name yet, she had decided to refer to him as 'mini Itachi'. For now, that is.

Mini Itachi looked like he was in deep thought for a while. "A Hyuga huh? Aniki said that someone by the name of Hyuga would be training with us today. Well? Are you?"

The former Hyuga heiress concluded that this was indeed Itachi's younger brother. But sadly she found she couldn't remember his name. She sighed inwardly.

Mini Itachi looked like he was getting more and more annoyed by each passing second. "Well?" he asked her, again.

"Ano…y-yes." Hinata finally replied. Mini Itachi only smirked.

-:-

Sasuke's POV

When I stepped out of the gates, I noticed a girl. The first thought that came to me was that she was cute. But what was she doing here? What business did she have with the Uchiha?

Than another thought came to me, I remember Aniki telling me someone by the name of…I can't remember but I do remember that her last name was Hyuga.

Aniki said that Hyugas had a kekei genkai like us Uchiha, but theirs went by the name of Byakuyan…or something.

I had decided that I would approach this girl. She looked like she was daydreaming.

"Oi! Who are you?" I asked her, she indeed cute, with white eyes that had a hint of lavender. And short indigo hair. And she didn't start squealing when I spoke to her. I almost sighed out of relief. At least she's not one of those fan-girls.

"My n-name is Hinata H-Hyuga, and y-yours?" When she replied I immediately recognised the name Hyuga, the one that Aniki said would be training with us. I've been hearing the name 'Hyuga' a lot, these days. So I decided to ask the question that I've been wanting an answer to ever since I saw her.

"A Hyuga, huh? Aniki said that someone by the name of Hyuga would be training with us today. Well? Are you?" She didn't reply and I found that I was becoming annoyed. So I decided to ask again, "Well?"

"Ano…y-yes." The Hyuga finally answered. I smirked, because at least I knew that I wouldn't be training with an irritating fangirl. But I found it cute not that I would admit it, though.

-:-

Normal POV

Hinata and Sasuke didn't talk to each other, it was rather awkward. Well for Hinata it was, Sasuke didn't seem to mind. Hinata did a silent prayer in hope that Itachi would show up soon.

Looks like Kami was listening to her, after all, since Itachi showed up not too long after her prayer. Itachi approached the two five year olds calmly. Sasuke didn't seem to notice but Hinata did, she beamed slightly as Itachi approached both her and mini Itachi. She pouted; she was still unable to remember his name.

"I see you two have met." Hinata nodded looking up at Itachi. Sasuke looked up at him as well.

"Aniki, why are you even training her? I mean you never waste time training anyone, so why her?" Sasuke asked curiously. His parents hadn't told him about Hinata, or the betrothal. He was unaware of it.

Itachi knew that Sasuke didn't know of his betrothal. He also knew that he had to tell him, and he was planning to do so once in the forest.

Itachi led them to the forest. No one spoke for the whole walk. Hinata was still itching to know Sasuke's name. Sasuke wanted to know why Itachi is training Hinata. And Itachi wasn't particularly worried about anything.

They finally arrived, and Itachi coolly said, "Before we start today's lesson, Sasuke wanted to know why I am training you, Hinata." Itachi looked at the lavender eyed girl before he continued speaking. Hinata smiled brightly inwardly, she finally knew Itachi's younger brother's name! Sasuke…yes, it was Sasuke. She was relieved to know she didn't have to think about it anymore.

"Sasuke you have yet to learn this but Hinata is my betrothed." The Uchiha prodigy stopped speaking wanting to hear his brother's reaction first. Sasuke just frowned and then replied.

"So you are saying you are supposed to marry her when you're older?" The onyx eyed boy uncertainly asked. Itachi nodded.

"But, that still doesn't tell me why you are training her." Sasuke frowned, as it wasn't the answer he was looking for. Itachi smirked, but that smirk quickly disappeared.

"I'm training her…because I want to."Itachi stated in a firm tone. The five year old boy's eyes widened. Itachi was just messing with him. Hinata was also shocked at Itachis response. Was he really training her because he wanted to? Sasuke decided to drop the topic.

"So Aniki…what are we going to do today?." Sasuke asked calmly, but excitement was evident in his voice.

"You two are going to learn about…chakra." Itachi crossed his arms. Hinatas eyes narrowed, she had heard about chakra although she didn't know how to use it. Sasuke also knew about chakra but just like Hinata, he also didn't know how to use it. The two five year olds promptly sat themselves down.

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic techniques; it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience," Itachi stopped speaking waiting for the two five year old's to register what he said. "Hinata explain to me what I just said." He asked the Hyuga, wanting to test her understanding.

"Chakra is n-needed for e-every jutsu. N-no jutsu c-can be d-done w-without chakra." Itachi nodded, and Hinata sat down in her spot next to Sasuke.

"Yes you have the right idea, Hinata. Chakra is also needed to activate a person's Kekei Genkai. Shinobi also use chakra to walk on water and walking upright on trees, by channelling chakra to their feet. And that is what I'm going to teach you both. Once you learn that, I will start teaching you various justsu I know." Sasuke seemed very eager, while Hinata seemed rather nervous.

"When are we going to start?" Sasuke asked excitedly. Itachi had an amused glint in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared. Sasuke was always rather passionate about learning new things.

"We start now," Itachi stated firmly. Hinata and Sasuke both sat themselves up. "You will both first learn how to walk upright on trees, walking on water is more difficult as it requires more chakra to do so." The youngsters nodded in agreement. Itachi motioned for them to follow him. Itachi led them to the thicker, sturdier trees, fit for the activities to come.

"Firstly, you need to focus a fixed amount of chakra on your feet. You use that chakra to climb the tree, without using your hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, you will lose your footing and fall off. And if it's too strong, you will be pushed away from the tree causing the tree to break around the point of contact which leads to your eminent fall," Itachi looked at the two as their eyes widened. He suppressed the urge to laugh. "Now then, take these kunais; I want you both to mark the place you fall, every time you fall. When you get to the branch, you may stop." Itachi stated handing them the kunais which they too with shaky grips. Itachi motioned for them to start.

Hinata started pushing the right amount of chakra to her feet. She looked at the tree wearingly before she started walking on it. Hinata frowned, thinking,'You can do this Hinata. You've got to! Come on!' She started walking, upright on the tree. She was surprised she hadn't fallen already. The lavender eyed girl glanced at her fiancé's brother. He looked like he was having trouble; he was channelling too much chakra too his feet causing dents in the tree and resulting him being pushed off. She kept on walking, not trusting herself to run just yet. When she saw a branch, she beamed with joy. She made it! She sighed, relieved and sat herself down.

She looked down to see Itachi smirking. He was proud of her. She had excellent chakra control for her age.

Sasuke was still struggling and the Hyuga felt bad for him. So being who she was, she jumped down the tree and made her way to Sasuke.

"U-Uchiha-san, d-do you n-need h-help?" Hinata had her head down, and she was fiddling with her fingers. Sasuke scoffed.

"No." he said, harshly. Hinata looked up surprised that he was being harsh. She was only trying to help! She didn't say anything more. She went by Itachi and continued to observe the younger Uchiha.

"Hinata, Sasuke isn't the type that likes taking help from others, especially if it's girl. Do not be offended. But if you really want to help him you have to force him to let you help him. Remember what I told you Hinata, you must become more confident and stop stuttering. If you ever want to get your father's respect, and become a strong shinobi." Hinata registered what Itachi said and nodded. She wanted to help him.

So she got up and made her way towards him. He was still struggling and it has already been two hours! Though he was progressing he was still using too much chakra.

"U-Uciha-san…l-let me h-help y-you." Sasuke frowned, panting.

"I said no. Do you not under-"He was cut off midway by Hinata's voice, she knew she was being persistent. And that's not like her, but she wanted to help him. Itachi said she had to become more confident. She had to stop stuttering, if she ever wanted to gain her father's respect and become a strong shinobi.

"Sasuke, s-stop it. You need help and I will h-help you." Sasuke was shocked she only stuttered twice. He mentally sighed and decided to let her help him.

-:-

After accepting Hinata's help Sasuke was able to successfully walk upright on the tree after a few more tries. All three of them were now sitting on the grass, eating. Hinata had brought two bento lunch boxes, since she didn't know that Sasuke was going to join them. She decided she would share her lunch with him.

"Uchiha-san, do y-you w-want to share l-lunch with me?" Sasuke looked at Hinata, then at the bento that was appealingly presented in front of him and his eyes began to sparkle at seeing the familiar red vegetable that he loved. He nodded and Hinata smiled sweetly, making him blush. Yes, even he was surprised at what he just did.

Itachi was observing the two sharing lunch proudly. Yes, he was proud, that they were able to master tree climbing in just a few hours. When Itachi saw Sasuke blush he began to wonder if he was crushing on her, but shook his head at the thought. That would be the last thing he wanted, for his brother to like the girl he was going to marry. No that should not happen, Sasuke already feels as if Itachi was stealing away their father. He didn't want him to feel as if he stole his love, too! God, he was only over thinking things. He began eating his own lunch that he was rather pleased with, Hinata made his favourite. Well, got the chefs to make his favourite.

The trio finished eat and were now getting ready to leave. The sun was already beginning to set. The Uchiha brothers were going to walk Hinata home first, before going home themselves.

"Aniki, when are we going to learn how to walk on water?" Sasuke asked, looking at Itachi. It would be so cool to be able to walk on water! And he was rather impatient. Hinata also looked up at Itachi.

"Tomorrow, if I don't have any missions." Was the only answer they got from the elder Uchiha. The rest of the walk as silent. They finally arrived at the compound.

"T-Thank you for w-walking me h-home, Itachi, Uchha-san." She told them. They both nodded, accepting her gratitude.

"Sasuke." Sasuke stated.

"Eh?" Hinata tilted her head sideways; Sasuke resisted the urge to laugh. Itachi had an amused glint in his eyes.

"Call me Sasuke, not Uchiha-san." Hinata appeared shocked but then smiled shyly. Then the Uchiha brothers walked away.

-:-

Hinata made her way to her room, wanting to have a bath after all that strenuous training. She hoped Itachi didn't have any missions so he could teach them (Both her and Sasuke) how to walk on water.

After having a bath Hinata made her way to her parents, where she would eat.

(I know Hinata's mother supposed to be dead. But instead of killing her when Hanabi was born, she will die from a fatal disease. Not from giving birth to Hanabi.)

Hinata sat down graciously, and greeted her father, wondering where her mother was. She began to get worried. Hiashi looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"Where were you?" He asked sternly, anger blazing from the depths of his eyes, that were directed at his eldest. Hinata's eyes widened and fear began to well up in her. She looked down, her hair shadowing her eyes, not wanting her father to see the fear in her eyes.

"I w-was t-training w-with I-itachi, Otousan." She cursed her dammed stutter. She hated that she was so weak. She wanted to change, but it was so hard. Her father frightened her too greatly. She had no one but her mother. Neji wasn't an exception anymore, since he hated her just like her father. But even though he hated her, she still loved her cousin.

"I don't know why he wastes his time training you. You are a hopeless, lost cause, simply pathetic. He stated firmly, not caring about his daughter's tender feelings. At his last sentence Hinata couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. Hiashi left her there, with large tears streaming down her face.

-:-

~The next day~

Hinata made her way to the gates of the Hyuga compound. She stopped when the guard named Hatoshi called out for her.

"Hinata-sama, Itachi-sama told me to tell you that he has a mission today and that he won't be able to train you." Hinata's heart sunk at his words, as she was looking forward to his harsh, but relieving training.

"T-Thank you, H-Hatoshi-san." She bowed and turned around to go back inside the house when a familiar voice called out to her. She turned around to see Sasuke; she smiled at him and walked towards him.

"Uchiha-"She got cut off by the raven haired boy.

"Sasuke." He stated, Hinata nodded and smiled shyly.

"Sasuke, w-what are you d-doing here?" He figured she would ask that so he decided to get straight to the point.

"I'm here to get you so we can go train," Hinata's head titled sideways in curiosity. It seemed that It was a habit of hers. He smirked and before she could ask what he expected that she would ask, he continued. "Yes we, I want us to practice the tree climbing technique more. So that's it's a piece of cake for the both of us." The heiress nodded and informed the guard. They promptly left to train.

When they got to the same forest Itachi brought them to, they immediately started training. They climbed for hours, trying to make it to the top. The both jumped down at the same time. After a few hours, they were still unable to make it to the top.

"Sasuke," she panted. He was also panting. They both were clearly tired. "Do y-you think we'll m-make it to t-the top?" she asked calming herself down.

"Yes, come one, let's do this!" He grinned at her and she smiled brightly. They finally made it to the top and Hinata couldn't be happier. When they got down, she was utterly exhausted. Sasuke was too, of course.

"Sasuke, your c-clothes…" Her eyes widened. His clothes were a mess. They were ripped and teared to measly shreds. He shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Yours, too. Come, on let's go back. I'll walk you home." He stated. Hinata was, of course, worried at what her father would say when he saw her clothes, so she decided to avoid him when she got back. She 'agreed and they started walking.

When they reached the Hyuuga compound, Hinata smiled at him in appreciation. He only nodded, turning around, before stopping in his tracks as she continued.

"W-wait, are we f-friends?" She asked timidly. Sasuke thought about it for a minute before replying.

"I guess…" And with that, he left.

-:-

I know, five year olds mastering tree climbing so fast? Well i did say Hinata is going to be very strong right? So yeah, its necessary.

Um don't have much to say except...

Review!

Review!

Review!

XxGaaras-Hina-ChanxX


	3. Chapter 3: Academy, and Chain exchanging

Hello! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome. ^^ Thanks again Aurora0914! ;) Hope you enjoy the chapter everyone!

-:-

The indigo haired girl was relaxing on her bed, her eyes closed shut. She was dead tired; Sasuke and her had outdone themselves with their training earlier, to the point where they couldn't stand. Itachi had to carry them back. All she wanted, right now, was a bit of peace and quiet. Unfortunately, Hinata wasn't always the luckiest girl in the world. The door opened and there stood a branch member in the middle of the doorway.

"Hinata-sama! Haruka-sama…she-she." The branch member looked panicked. This gave Hinata an uneasy feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"Y-yes?" Hinata asked warily, she had a feeling she preferred to stay oblivious.

"Come, Hinata-sama, please follow me." The branch member told her calmly, she obliged and followed him.

As she followed him, the Hyuga noticed he was leading her to her mother's room. 'What could possibly be wrong with Kasan?' she thought to herself.

When they arrived, she wished she didn't follow the branch member. Her mother was as pale as a ghost and she looked very sickly, on the verge of death. Tears welled up in her eyes as she rushed to her mother's side, sobbing uncontrollably.

"O-Okassan… I, y-you." She began to cry again. Her mother's fragile hand reached out for her and squeezed Hinata's hand softly in a comforting gesture. Haruka smiled softly at her eldest.

"Hinata…I love you. Be strong for me." Her mother spoke in a weak, shaky voice. Hinata shook her head, crystal drops of tears streaming down her face. By the looks of things her, mother wouldn't survive much longer. Slowly, her mother's eyes began to close and her breathing calmed down. The Hyuga's eyes widened and panic began to take over.

"O-Okaasan... no... please... d-don't leave m-me... d'don't leave m-me a-a-alone" Hinata trembled, tears choking her throat, fear capturing her body. Her mother was gone, she couldn't believe it. Her father entered, unnoticed, his eyes filled with incredible agony as they lay upon his late wife.

"Okassan…"Hinata achingly wept. This pain would last her a lifetime.

"Hinata... leave." Hiashi ordered her, his eyes unable to stray from his wife. Hinata could not here, being disconnected with her surroundings. Hiashi sighed, but was too mentally, and physically exhausted to reprimand her. Haruka's lifeless body still baited his eyes.

-:-

Hinata was running, without a destination or a care. But she didn't want to stop, she couldn't stop. Her heart ached, her mother's death…she never expected it. She wanted to yell and scream out all of her insecurities and pains to the world. But a Hyuga was a Hyuga, and she had to keep these urges at bay. She had been sick for a long time... but Hinata always thought that she would get better. Her mother's death hadn't seemed to surprise her father. Was she missing something? It was sudden... she had not noticed a change in her mother's behaviour.

She didn't even realise when or how she ended up outside the Uchiha compound.'It just seemed that maybe this would be the only place that could calm her. She entered the compound and looked at the guard; her eyes were puffy and red from crying. "Excuse m-me, i-is Itachi h-here?" She asked, trying hard not to cry'. Her voice cracked and she winced.

"Yes. Itachi-sama is in the Compound. Is all well, Hinata-sama?" The guard asked and Hinata shook her head.

"T-thank you, I-I'm f-f-fine." Hinata lied and ran in the direction of Itachi's room, sneaking in through the window. She didn't look back, the broken girl just kept running. She opened the window slowly to see Itachi lying on his bed, seemingly asleep, although Hinata knew better. Itachi sat up and eyed Hinata. A frown formed on his face, seeing her 'bloated eyes and her tear stained cheeks.

"Hin-" he got cut off when Hinata pounced on him and wrapped her small hands around his torso. Astonished, Itachi hesitantly hugged her back, despite his discomfort. He held her awkwardly against him as she cried, rubbing soothing circles on her back, in an attempt to calm her down.

After Hinata calmed down she explained to Itachi about her mother's death trying her best not to repeat the episode. Itachi listened attentively.

"Hinata, do not think that you are alone. Sasuke is here... and so am I. If you need me, I'm always here to help you." Hinata looked into Itachi's eyes and gave a small sad smile.

"Thank you…Itachi." She sighed and fell asleep next to him. He stood up and pulled the covers over her. The Uchiha contemplated whether or not to' join her. But exhaustion won that battle, and he lay in a heap next to her, falling into an easier sleep than he had in years.

(2 years later)

After her mother's death, her confidence had opened up, with the help of the dynamic Uchiha duo. Itachi had even gotten her to stop stuttering. She was extremely close to both of the Uchiha brothers. Sasuke being the best friend, and older brother she never had.

Itachi. Well, she wasn't exactly sure what he was to her, but he definitely wasn't an older brother. Maybe an older best friend? She pouted; she didn't think so. She was different when she was with him.

Her appearance hadn't really changed much. She grew her hair a little more and decided to keep it shoulder length. (Imagine Hinata's hair in Shippuden but shoulder length) Her attire was similar to the Uchiha attire. She wore white pants, navy blue shirt and since she and Itachi were engaged, an Uchiha fan. And of course, boots.

The heiress was currently on her way to the Uchiha compound. It was a Friday. It was required to go to the Academy on weekdays. Hinata was not very well liked in the academy. The girls disliked her especially. Mostly because the Uchiha genius (Itachi) was her fiancee, but also because she often hung out with Sasuke. A thing his fan-girls despised. Sasuke's fan-girls hated her;

They mostly ate lunch and practised together, but it was no reason for a hoard of girls to hate her. Especially when she hadn't been rude, or tried to be. Hinata could be dense... as dense as Naruto.

Because of that very reason, all of the girls hated her. That was counter reproductive for them, because that way she chose to be around Sasuke more, turning it into a big vicious cycle. When Sasuke was absent, a rare occasion, she would hang out with Shikamaru and his friend Choji. Other than Sasuke, Shikamaru was her only friend at the academy. They became friends when they met via cloud gazing. She couldn't say Choji was her friend, but he was there whenever she and Shikamaru met up.

The seven year old had also wanted to befriend Naruto, but sadly, the blonde didn't quite acknowledge her. Probably because Sakura hated her (she liked Sasuke) and he had an obvious crush on Sakura. Although, there was the one time when she was being brutally bullied and couldn't find Sasuke. Naruto defended her and got beaten up in the process. She would never forget what he did for her and she appreciated it very much.

When Hinata arrived at the compound, she found Sasuke leaning against the gate with his eyes tranquilly closed. Her eyes scanned the area for Itachi', but she found no sign of him. 'She decided against activating her Byakugan. 'Maybe he's gone on a mission.' She nodded slowly, concluding that to be the case. A frown marred her face. She hadn't seen Itachi for over a week. Surprisingly, she missed him. A lot. She ambled towards Sasuke, smiling slightly.

"Good morning, Sasuke." She greeted him. Sasuke opened his eyes to see Hinata's face extremely close to his. He blushed slightly.

He did have a crush on Hinata, figuring it out a while ago. But of course, she could never be his, and that's why he couldn't, wouldn't tell her. She belonged to his brother, not him. Never him. Nothing was ever his.

"Morning, are you ready to go?" He asked, the blush fading from his face. Hinata nodded but her eyes once again searched for Itachi. Sasuke saw this and he begun to speak, answering her silent queries.

"He isn't here; I don't know where he is, either." Sasuke shrugged taking Hinata's hand in his own and they began to walk in a steady pace towards the academy.

"Oh, I see…" She pouted. Sasuke observed the sad look in her eyes and frowned, angry at Itachi for many reasons. He had stopped training Hinata and himself over two weeks ago; he had also stopped walking the both of them to the academy during his free time. 'Just like Hinata, Sasuke hasn't seen his brother in a over a week.

"Sasuke, I miss Itachi so much." Hinata said longingly. Sasuke nodded in understanding. Sure he was ANBU captain, but surely even an ANBU got breaks, right? So what was the damn problem?

"I guess I miss training with Itachi, too." He shrugged Hinata smiled; their fingers were still interlaced together. It was normal really, Sasuke and Hinata always held hands. Her and Itachi also held hands.

They finally arrived at the academy. As usual, Sasuke's fan-girls glared at her and at their interwoven hands. Hinata unlaced their fingers as they entered. Class had yet to start, which meant that there were no regulations.

Sakura approached them, glaring at Hinata coldly. The Hyuga stood there, unfazed by the pink haired girl. If this was the Hinata from two years ago…she would've whimpered and folded away into herself, away from that ice cold glare. But that's not the case now; this was the Hinata who doesn't run away. The confident and improved Hinata, the one who doesn't stutter anymore.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Why are you hanging out with her? You should hang out with me instead." Sakura's green eyes rolled as she giggled airily. This made Hinata frown and Sasuke mentally roll his eyes. Hinata had never hated anyone, but Sakura sure did come close. She couldn't stand the girl! She had even started calling her 'pinky', which surprised even herself.

"Beat it! Billboard brow." Exclaimed a blue eyed, blonde haired girl. Sakura frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah, Ino-pig? Why don't you beat it? No one called you here anyway!" the blonde named Ino started shouting insults back and the two girls were now in a heated argument. They hadn't even bothered to notice that the Uchiha and Hyuga were already gone.

Hinata sighed and shook her head. Sasuke didn't really seem to care. She saw Shikamaru approaching them and smiled brightly. Sasuke just looked at Hinata in expectation. She must have missed something. Her shoulders created a shrugging motion, waving off whatever Sasuke had uttered.

"Morning Shikamaru-kun, is there anything you need?" Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pocket and sighed.

"Nah, not really. I was just curious to know whether you're still coming." The Hyuga tilted her head and then 'oh'ed silently to herself.

"Yes, I will meet you there." Shikamaru nodded and turned around muttering a small "don't forget" before walking away.

Sasuke stared at her jealously in his eyes, he didn't really Shikamaru. The reason being, he was friends with Hinata. And he didn't like any guys around her.

Hinata sighed mentally. "Shikamaru-kun and I are going to watch the clouds later today…" He mentally growled and rolled his eyes. 'Stupid Nara...'

-:-

After they had finished cloud gazing, she had attempted to head home. But her plans were ruined when she spotted Itachi as she was heading back. She beamed with joy. For a seven year old, a week was an eternity to wait. She finally got to see the older Uchiha!

"Are you just going to continue staring?" he smiled a slight, painful smile, and glanced at her over his shoulder. She shook her head and gave him a sad grin.

"Where have you been, Itachi? I missed you." She asked woefully, hurt evident in the girl's voice.

"I've been busy." He stated in a firm and cool tone. She frowned at him.

"You could've made time." She stated, just as firm. He nodded, not denying it.

"Yes. I could have. Come here," He ordered her and she obliged. "Turn around." She did as she was told, not bothering to argue further with the Uchiha.

Itachi unclipped his chain from around his neck and transferred it onto hers. Hinata turned around to face him and gasped when she saw chain that was now enveloped around her neck. It was elegant, and held the Uchiha crest.

"I-Itachi… it's beautiful!" She exclaimed blissfully. She truly was very happy. The red part of the fan was made out of red diamonds while the white part held white diamonds. A breath taking sight.

"I'm glad you like it." She nodded and lunged, hugging him while he hesitantly returned the hug.

"Thank you, I love it and will always wear it." She smiled in appreciation. He nodded. She took out her own chain that had Hyuga crest and presented it to him. He didn't say anything, choosing to silently put it on. It was her personal item, something that he would forever hold close.

"But why?" she asked curiously. He shrugged, refraining from enlightening her, and keeping the dark, heavy truth to himself.

"Because I wanted to," It was not a lie, he did want to. A half-truth. "Let's go." He stated as they walked away, side by side.

-:-

Not much to say except, Review please! I'll try and update soon...but I'm not promising anything.

XxGaaras-Hina-ChanxX


	4. Chapter 4: Itachi, how could you?

Hi Hi my awesome readers! ^^ I have decided to do reviews. Here they are.

Aurora0914: Hehe, of course I don't take your critics too harshly! :P They help a great deal. ;) Thanks for beta-ing! ^^

Nhilsmoney: Awww I'm glad you loved it! ^^ I love both couples so you will also see a lot of Sasuhina in this. Yeah, you right it was just like exchanging rings. :D Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Darth-Taisha: Thanks! ^^ Hmmm, you right. Something bad is going to happen. Good guess! :) Oh and side note that's completely not related to this story. PLEASE update on beach interlude: secret alliance TT I love that story so much. ^^ Hope you enjoy this chapter.

BlueHummingBird31: Yep it was, yes it was. ;;) Lol yeah, hehe. I'm a fan of ShikaHina, so I just wanted to add that. I love ShikaHina! :P You will get the idea of what he was doing in this chapter. ;) Thanks for the review!

AKATSUKIANDTEENWOLFLUVER: I also really hate her. I also love Itachi lol. Thanks for the review, enjoy the chapter! ;)

Iluvdtng123: Awww are you really? That makes me SO happy! ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks a lot for reviewing! :3

Nejis-girl-forever: That was me, I fixed it though. :) Thanks for reviewing! ^^

Anonymous: lol, I will try to but with school and home-work it's kind of hard to find time. They give us so much home-work! It's so annoying because it gives me less time to update. Awww I'm glad you think so! :3 Thanks for reviewing! ^^

Guest: Thank you! Enjoy the chapter ;)

Okay onwards with the chapter! ^^ Hope you enjoy my fellow readers! ;) There's a lot of SasuHina in this chapter SasuHina fans! ^^

-:-

Hinata woke up with an eerie feeling clenching her gut. She couldn't help feeling as if something wasn't right. Feeling as if today wasn't going to be a good day. But rather, a very bad day... indeed. However, she decided to push her worries to the side and get ready to leave, unconsciously playing with Itachi's'... no... her... chain.

Thirty minutes later she was fully dressed in her attire. As she walked through the hallways, she heard silent whispers which got her deliberating if something was actually wrong. A sick feeling came over her stomach once again. There were glances coming her way and she was becoming quite annoyed at the sudden 'attention'.

The seven year old headed to the kitchen intending to grab something to eat. Unfortunately, she came across her father on her way and greeted him.

"Good morning Otousan," There was no stutter. After all, she hadn't stuttered for two years. She couldn't help but notice the distressed look on her father's face. "Is there something wrong, Otousan?" A frown marred her face.

"Hinata, I do not want you wearing that vile Uchiha attire any longer." He spoke sternly. She was taken aback; he hadn't said anything about her attire since she changed it. Why now? It was so sudden.

"Otousan, forgive me but I do not understand. Why?" She resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow. He sighed and motioned for her to sit. She obliged to his wishes. He sat across from her. Getting straight to the point, he spoke.

"Hinata, you are no longer to marry Itachi Uchiha. He is now classified as an S rank missing ninja, a criminal. Yesterday night, he had heartlessly slaughtered his entire clan, excluding Sasuke. He then disappeared, leaving no trace behind." Tears formed in her eyes as he said this. No, this couldn't be true. He was lying! He had to be. Itachi, would never do something like this…this, never! He was too good at heart. She knew him! He had to have some sort of…reason. She didn't even realise the tears forming until it was too late.

'Poor Sasuke, I'm glad Itachi didn't kill him, too. I'm sure he's taking this badly. I need to go see him. Somehow, I know... he needs me now.

But, Itachi... Why?

Silently, she left the room, with only one destination in mind. Hiashi watched her go with icy cold eyes.

-:-

It took a couple of hours for the Heiress to calm herself enough to stop crying. (She didn't change out of outfit like her father had asked her to. She still wore it, anyway) Hinata headed to the academy, somehow knowing that Sasuke needed her. A hard, cold worry enveloped Hinata's mind, and she knew that it wouldn't cease until she saw Sasuke, and reassured herself that he was okay.

She miraculously found Sasuke sitting under a tree all alone. He had his body curled up, and his head was resting on his knees. Silently she made her way towards him and plopped down on the grass beside him.

He glanced at her and she opened her arms motioning for him to hug her. He indulged himself into the comfort which she was offering. He silently cried on her chest, and he looked so…vulnerable and broken. The sight broke her heart; she had never seen Sasuke like this before. His tears brought tears to her own eyes, and soon, they were both silently weeping into each other. She cried for many.

She cried for Mikoto, who was like the mother that she would never see again. Never again would she see her warm smile, or taste the result of her brilliant cooking skills.

She cried for Fugaku, who she wasn't very close to. Now, she would never be able to get close to him. The opportunity was lost; wasted.

She cried for Sasuke, and for all the pain and tears he went through. He never would be the same again.

And lastly, she cried for Itachi, who she had begun to fall in love with. She would never see again. He would never be the same Itachi that patiently trained her, and gently clasped the necklace onto her neck. Her hand reluctantly crept up to it, winding and twisting the strands.

Of course, she was furious at him and for everything that he had done. She had tried to bring herself to hate him. But no matter how hard to young girl tried, she knew she couldn't. Not with the memories of his kind eyes and smile.

"T-they are gone, H-hinata. A-all of them. All. H-he... h-he k-killed them a-all." Sasuke cried out and started sobbing again. Hinata bit her lip and nodded slowly wiping her own tears before wiping Sasuke's gently. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I know, Sasuke. I'm so s-sorry," More tears fell out of her eyes as she said this. Sasuke's head fell. "However, you are not alone, Sasuke. I'm here. And I will always be, I promise." Hearing this, his head lifted instantly and he grabbed Hinata, hugging her closely. She gave a small smile and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you…Hinata." He said softly and kissed her cheek, which made her blush brightly. He gave an uneasy smile and sat up, offering a hand to Hinata. She accepted it, and he pulled her up.

-:-

Whispers were heard as they headed towards their desk. Sasuke's jaws tightened and Hinata bowed her head; she took a hold of Sasuke's unclenched hand in a comforting manner.

They sat down and Iruka began teaching the lesson. They saw Naruto glance their way and fix his gaze on Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him and Naruto turned away.

All these whispers were getting on Hinata's already thin nerves. She didn't know how long she could take this before she snapped. Already, her patience was beginning to waver…

Sasuke sighed and put his head on the desk. Hinata glanced at him, concern in her eyes. This was all so… depressing.

It was now break and everyone was sitting with their friends, eating, laughing and making jokes. Everyone except for the Uchiha and Hyuga of course.

People began looking their way as they whispered, uncaring of the objects of scrutiny. Hinata though, had had enough. Why couldn't they mind their own god-forsaken-business?

She grimaced and clenched her fist to her sides uncharacteristically. "Ugh! I've had it! What is everyone's problem!? Can't you just LEAVE. SASUKE. AND. ME. ALONE?! You must've heard what happened, haven't you? So LEAVE US ALONE!" She shouted, frustrated tears forming in her eyes before they began to fall. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Sasuke. She wrapped her arms around him and began to cry again. Just when she thought she'd stopped... she was such a cry baby.

She didn't even notice Shikamaru's troubled look, although Sasuke did. He shook his head, motioning for the Nara not to approach her yet. Shikamaru nodded in understanding. Hinata needed some time to herself.

-:-

'I'm sorry, Hinata, Sasuke. I know you hate me Sasuke, but hate will make you stronger, I hope... Hinata, you must hate me, too. But what is done, is already done. And the massacre needed to be done. For Konoha's safety…for Hinata's safety…'

Killing his clan was the hardest thing he had ever had to do n all his thirteen years of life. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to kill Sasuke. His love for his younger brother was much too great. So what did he do? He had told him he wasn't worth the effort. He was just glad the Third hadn't told him to kill Hinata. He wouldn't have anyway, but at least he didn't have to disobey him.

'And, now... now, he was named an S class criminal and missing nin.

It was worth it, for Konoha's safety. It didn't matter that the people hated him. There was no need for anyone to know the disloyalty of the Uchiha... and how they were planning to attack Konoha.

He only wished he could have spent his last days in Konoha with his brother and Hinata. However, he had had to spend his time wisely... in preparation for the massacre. Even though he didn't kill his clan all alone. No, he had help from Tobi... also known as Obito Uchiha.

His safety didn't matter. All that mattered was their safety, Sasuke's and Hinata's safety… he had to protect them.

-:-

"Sasuke, where will you be staying?" Hinata asked, concern laced in her soft voice. Sasuke's eyes narrowed for a minute, but before he could reply, Hinata spoke again.

"You will stay with me." She said, putting a slight emphasis on the 'will'. Sasuke gave a small smile before nodding in acceptance. He couldn't deny her, anyway; he didn't have any place to stay. His home was no longer a home.

She gave a small smile as they arrived at the Hyuga compound. The guards greeted them politely upon their entrance.

She motioned for Sasuke to follow her'. He obeyed her wishes, and they soon arrived in front of Hiashi's study. Hinata bit her lip and softly knocked on his door. A light, "Come in." was heard from the other side. She slowly opened the door and grasped Sasuke's hand, leading him inside. His office was similar to Fugaku's, with plain white walls, as well as a wooden table and chairs. There were a few stray pictures on the walls, the only thing personal in the office. Paperwork and books littered the desk.

"Hinata, Sasuke." Hiashi greeted. They both bowed politely.

"Otousan. May Sasuke live with us?" She requested, getting straight to the point; Hinata only hoped that her father would agree. Hiashi sighed, before letting a blank look fall onto his face, matching Sasuke's own expression.

"Yes." Was all her father said before he ushered a stunned Hinata and a shock Sasuke out the door, claiming that he had work to do.

-:-

Hinata was currently showing the Uchiha around the compound. They came across Neji who glared at Hinata harshly before shoving past them. Hinata's happy smile faded away after the encounter. Sasuke, however, was confused. Wasn't Neji supposed to be her cousin?

"Here is your room, Sasuke." She said, opening the doors to a medium sized room. The walls were painted a cream white. There was one bed, with two wooden nightstands beside it. A cherry wood closet sat at the corner, near the door which lead to the attached bath room. The colour of his blankets and sheets were a dark blue.

"Thank you Hinata, for everything." Sasuke said, sadly. Hinata let a weary smile tug on her lips as she hugged him gently.

"Don't thank me. I promised I'll be here for you and I plan on keeping that promise," he gave a small smirk and they both sat on the bed. "Please tell me what happened. What did Itachi tell you?" She pleaded and he nodded hesitantly. He began his long-winded explanation of what had happened. Starting off from where he had entered the house to where Itachi left. Hinata wore a shocked look on her face as she listened to the story. Itachi really did all of that? How could he? 'How could he... to his now dead parents, to Sasuke…to her?

"I will avenge them, Hinata. I will kill Itachi for what he has done," Sasuke stated, with a determined look in his eye. Hinata nodded sadly, sighing softly. "Hinata, what's with Neji? Why does he look like he hates you? Isn't he your cousin?" Sasuke asked curiously, trying to change the topic of conversation.

The Hyuga bit her lip apprehensively, contemplating whether or not to tell him. But he had told her of his story... it was only right to tell him of hers, right? "Ano…because he does." The Uchiha raised a confused eyebrow.

"But why, I don't understand? Who in the right mind could hate you?" She smiled sadly and began to tell Sasuke her story "How is it even your fault, Hinata? You were young. It's not your fault and you can't be blamed for what happened." He stated in a stern and annoyed voice. How could Neji be such a jerk towards Hinata?

"I-I don't know Sasuke. But please don't blame Neji! It isn't his fault. He has been acting like this towards me for two years now, I think. And anyway," She sat up and walked towards the door. "I'll get you your dinner." She smiled and promptly left, not giving Sasuke the chance to speak.

-:-

That night, Hinata couldn't sleep. Too much had happened. She still couldn't believe that Itachi killed his own clan. Why? Why, why, why? That thought just kept repeating inside of her head, over and over again.

'Why Itachi, why? Why did you kill all of those innocent people? Even your own parents…why did you do this?'

She sighed and laid back looking out the window. A cool breeze blew in. "Such a calming night…" she pulled out her diary from underneath her pillow and picked up her pen. Her diary was a lavender colour and written in the middle in big was 'Hinata'. She opened it and began to write.

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_Remember Itachi? The day of Okasan's funeral? That day you made a promise to me…_**

**_As I watched them covering my mother's coffin with sand, once again, my eyes had watered with tears. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned around and saw you. You opened your arms for me and I wrapped my arms around you, and started sobbing pitifully. I had been crying, a lot. Too much. Why wouldn't I? I had just lost my mother. It took me some time to get over that dreadful devastation. _**

**_I felt eyes on me and I didn't have to look around to know people were staring. I opened an eye and saw a glimpse of Neji, who appeared to be staring as well. I didn't care at all, not at that moment. _**

**_"Don't worry, Hinata. Remember that you not alone." You had assured me. I bit my lip to keep it from quivering. You had been very sweet to me ever since Okasan passed away. _**

**_"I k-know. T-thank you s-s-so much." I looked up at you and you wiped my tears away with your thumb._**

**_"There's no need to thank me." You had stated and I nodded slowly._**

**_"I-Itachi?" I called out in a soft voice. You then looked at me questionably. _**

**_"Promise me t-that you w-will never l-leave me. P-please?" I asked fearfully. You had given a rare, sad smile._**

**_"I promise."_**

**_But, in the end you broke that promise. You broke that promise! But…after thinking it over thoroughly, I realised, the Itachi I know would never do something like that, unless you had to. You had to have some valid reason for doing this. I know that you are not bad, Itachi. What Sasuke told me, you told him. But I know that what you told him was a lie. I have made it my personal mission to find out the truth. From you, that is. I will find you Itachi, and find out the truth. It is my mission now, my goal. And I will succeed._****_  
_**

**"I will succeed." **

**-:-**

**Okay, I had to end it there, sorry. I don't like how I wrote Sasuke in this chapter so vulnerable. Oh well…I found writing this chapter was kind of hard. There was quite a bit of SasuHina in this chapter. Hope you liked it SasuHina fans! :P ItaHina fans, sorry, not much ItaHina in this chapter… (Yes, I'm not very happy either) and there isn't going to be for quite some time. Until he meets Hinata again that is. Now that the massacre has happened he has left the village.**

**But there will be a lot of SasuHina and GaaHina since I am planning on doing to Chuunin exams after the Chuunin exams a lot is going to happen. Then you will see some Tobi/ObiHina. There is a five year time-skip next chapter! :D Haha! I'm getting excited, lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone! Please review! ;;) And I will try and update as soon as I can, promise! ;)**


End file.
